1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lever-type connector and a method of assembling a lever-type connector with a mating connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,411 discloses a lever-type connector assembly. This assembly has a lever rotatably supported on a first connector and a second connector with a cam pin that is engageable with a cam groove of the lever. The two connectors are lightly fitted to each other with the cam groove and the cam pin engaged. The lever then is rotated and the two connectors are pulled toward each other and connected by the cam action of the cam groove and the cam pin.
A certain operation force is required to rotate the lever in the above-described connector. Thus, an operator may end the rotation without completely rotating the lever to a proper connection position. Hence, the two connectors may be left partly connected. Partial connection can be detected easily by eye if the rotated position of the lever is far from the proper connection position. However, it is difficult to detect a partial connection position by eye if the lever is close to the proper connection position.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to detect the rotated position of a lever.
The invention is directed to a lever-type connector that has a rotatably mounted lever. A cam action is displayed between the lever on the first connector and a second connector as the lever is rotated from an initial position to a connection position for connecting the connectors. A detector is mountable in or on the first connector and is movable at an angle to the rotating direction of the lever between a standby position and a detecting position. The lever restricts movement of the detector from the standby position towards the detecting position until the lever reaches the connection position. However, the detector does not interfere with the lever and can move to the detecting position when the lever reaches the connection position.
The lever that is rotated to the connection position is retracted from the front side of the detector when the detector is at the standby position. Therefore, the detector is free from interference with the lever and can be moved to the detecting position. On the other hand, the lever that has not reached the connection position is at the front side of the detector when the detector is at the standby position. Thus, the detector and the lever interfere and the detector cannot move to the detecting position. Accordingly, the partly connected state of the connectors and an incomplete rotation of the lever can be detected easily based on whether the detector can be moved to the detecting position.
The moving direction of the detector preferably is substantially normal to the rotating direction of the lever. Therefore, the detector will not interfere with the lever that is retracted from front side of the detector with respect to a moving direction of the detector.
The detector preferably is mounted at a mounting portion flush with or more inward than an outer surface of the first connector. Thus, the detector does not bulge from the outer surface of the first connector, and the first connector has a streamlined outer form.
The front surface of the detector with respect to the moving direction thereof preferably is substantially flush with or more inward than an outer surface of the lever when the detector reaches the detecting position. Thus, the detector does not bulge from the outer surface of the lever when the detector is at the detecting position, and the lever-type connector assembly can have a simple outer shape.
Preferably, the lever has a recess. The detector may avoid interference with the lever at the connection position by being at least partly inserted into the recess in the lever in a corresponding azimuthal position.
The detector preferably is configured to hinder rotation of the lever towards the initial position when the detector is in the detecting position.
Lock means preferably are provided for locking the detector at the standby position and/or the detecting position.
The invention also relates to a connector assembly comprising the above-described lever-type connector and a mating connector.
The invention further relates to a method of assembling a lever-type connector with a mating connector. The method comprises providing a lever-type connector with a rotatable lever and positioning the lever at an initial position. The method continues by partly mating the lever-type connector with a mating connector and rotating the lever from the initial position to a connection position thereby displaying a cam action between the lever and the mating connector for connecting the connector with the mating connector. The method also comprises moving a detector from a standby position on the connector to a detecting position along a moving direction aligned at an angle to a rotating direction of the lever. The detector has its movement towards the detecting position restricted by interference with the lever if the lever is not at the connection position. However, the detector is free from interference with the lever and can move to the detecting position when the lever reaches the connection position.
The method may also comprise the step of mounting the detector such that the front side of the detector with respect to a moving direction of the detector is retracted from the lever.
Preferably, the method also comprises the step of mounting the detector in a mounting portion more inward than an outer surface of the connector at an angle substantially normal to the rotating direction of the lever.
The method also may comprise positioning an outer surface of the mounted detector such that it is located substantially flush with or more inward than the outer surface of the connector.
The method preferably comprises positioning the front surface of the detector with respect to the moving direction thereof such that it is located substantially flush with or more inward than an outer surface of the lever when the detector reaches the detecting position. The detector preferably does not interfere with the lever by being at least partly inserted into a recess in the lever in a corresponding azimuthal position.
The method may comprise employing the detector to hinder rotation of the lever to the initial position when the detector is in the detecting position.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are separately described, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.